List of allusions/Season 1
Episodes :See also: List of items in the Mystery Shack for allusions made by specific items. Tourist Trapped *Stan wears a Gill-man mask to scare Dipper. The Gill-man is from the 1954 film, ''Creature from the Black Lagoon''. *A poster resembling Justin BieberBieber comparison image is seen in the attic. *The gnomes tie down Mabel in a similar way to how the Lilliputians tie down Gulliver in the book Gulliver's Travels by Jonathan Swift. The Legend of the Gobblewonker *The Gobblewonker is an allusion to the Loch Ness Monster. *Soos' pose when he was on the boat is an allusion of the famous film of Bigfoot. *During Dipper's fantasy, his outfit is based on the outfit worn by Indiana Jones in the film franchise of the same name. Headhunters *When lamenting Wax Lincoln's death, Stan accuses Wax John Wilkes Booth of the death, referencing the assassination of Abraham Lincoln by John Wilkes Booth. *Mabel saying "wree, wree, wree!" while swinging an axe is a reference to the musical score The Murder played during the shower scene in the film Psycho. *The nickname "Mabelangelo" is a reference to the famous sculptor and painter Michelangelo. *When Mabel asks Wax William Shakespeare if he knows any limericks, he says "There once was a dude from Kentucky." This is a reference to an opening line for many (usually crude) joke limericks, "There once was a man from Nantucket." The Hand That Rocks the Mabel *The name of the episode is a play on the phrase "the hand that rocks the cradle is the hand that rules the world." *When Mabel "bezazzles" her face it is a reference to the real product, the Bedazzler. *While watching Gideon's commercial on TV, Mabel makes the same noise Scooby Doo makes when questioning something. *The "Club Club" is a reference to the "Red Room" in the Black and White Lodge from the TV series Twin Peaks. The Inconveniencing *The name of the haunted mini-mart "Dusk 2 Dawn" is an allusion to the 1996 Quentin Tarantino movie, From Dusk Till Dawn. *Mabel running sideways on the ground after she went over the fence is similar to what Curly Howard does in The Three Stooges. *The newspaper Dipper reads has a similar title and logo to USA Today. **The article about "cheese crust pizza" alludes to the introduction of Pizza Hut's Stuffed Crust Pizza on March 26, 1995 *The mints packaging is very similar to Mentos. *Thompson plays a game called Dancy Pants Revolution. This is a reference to the game Dance Dance Revolution. *Mabel twisting her head 180 degrees while being possessed by a ghost is a reference to a scene in the movie The Exorcist, ''in which a demon, possessing a child, turns its head 180 degrees. NOTE: Must be 18+ to view. *Lee is put in a cereal box similar to Froot Loops with a blue toucan similar to Toucan Sam on it. The toucan says, "I'm bonkers for eating you alive" in the same way Sonny the Cuckoo Bird says "I'm cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs!" *The candy "Smile Dip" is a reference to "Fun Dip." *When the ghost lifts everything on the ceiling, music plays that sounds similar to the famous Ghostbusters song. *The Smile Dip dogs are similar to Lisa Frank's Casey and Camus. Dipper vs. Manliness *The song Disco Girl by girly Icelandic pop sensation BABBA is a reference to the song Dancing Queen by the Swedish pop group ABBA. **The BABBA CD cover style is similar to BAYER LOGO style. **ABBA's logo is the band's name with the first B facing backwards. BABBA has two B's on top of each other. *The Manotaurs are a reference to the mythological creature Minotaur. *The jerky that Dipper is eating while in the forest has a picture of a man on the front of the bag bearing a striking resemblance to Hulk Hogan. *During the montage. One of the scenes shows Dipper having his eyes held open by the Manotaurs, and being shown inspirational posters is a reference to the Ludovico technique from the book and the movie, ''A Clockwork Orange. Double Dipper *The song that Mabel sings, "Don't Start Un-Believing," is an allusion to the song "Don't Stop Believin" by Journey. *The cracker packs are an allusion to Handi-Snacks. *The tall man Dipper called "Stretch" does Michael Jackson's famous Moon Walk. *The Tapeman is a reference to the Sony Walkman, a portable audio cassette player. *On Dipper's list, steps 19 and 20 reference his knowledge of "Monstermon," a reference to the ''Pokémon'' franchise. Irrational Treasure *The title of the episode is an allusion to National Treasure. Dipper's "We're in" line is also inspired by this. *Stan screaming "PIONEER DAY!!!" to the sky is a possibly nod to the Hub Network series Dan vs., in which the titular character swore vengeance in this manner at the beginning of each episode. *The Depants-ipation Proclamation is an allusion to the Emancipation Proclamation made by United States President Abraham Lincoln. *Quentin Trembley's speech "The only thing we have to fear is gigantic man-eating spiders" is an allusion to the famous line "The only thing we have to fear is fear itself" made by former president Franklin D. Roosevelt in his first inaugural speech. *The cryptogram decodes as "E PLURIBUS TREMBLEY" (Latin for "From Many, Trembley"), a play on the phrase "E PLURIBUS UNUM" (Latin for "From Many, One") found on the Great Seal of the United States and on all US coins. The Time Traveler's Pig *The title of the episode is an allusion to the novel The Time Traveler's Wife. *The cryptogram at the end of the episode says "NOT H.G. WELLS APPROVED." This references the science fiction novella The Time Machine, by H. G. Wells. *At the end of the episode, Dipper quotes the line "That'll do, pig. That'll do," from the novel and the film Babe. *The two Time Police are named Lolph and Dundgren, a reference to the actor Dolph Lundgren and the character he portrayed in Universal Soldier. *Fertilia and Grady Mecc's surname refers to Minnesota Educational Computing Consortium (MECC) which produced the video game The Oregon Trail. *Mabel and Waddles eating the same slice of pizza from different ends references the scene in Disney animated film, Lady and the Tramp, ''where the main characters eat a single strand of spaghetti from either end. Fight Fighters *The title of the episode and the arcade game ''Fight Fighters is an allusion to the Street Fighter series. *The character "Beastor" appears to be similar to Blanka from the Street Fighter series. *Rumble McSkirmish is an amalgamation of Ken Masters, Ryu, and Sagat from the Street Fighter series. *Rumble says, "Winners don't lose!", a parody of the slogan "Winners Don't Use Drugs". *Rumble throwing barrels after Robbie, who must jump over them, is a reference to the arcade game Donkey Kong, ''in which the player must leap over barrels thrown by a gorilla. *Rumble McSkirmish punching the car in the "bonus round" is a reference to an identical bonus level in ''Street Fighter 2 and Final Fight. "Oh my Car" is also referencing a man saying the same at the end of a bonus round. *When Dipper is talking about power-ups to Rumble: **Pizza boxes is a reference to the ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle'' games **Gold rings is a reference to the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series *Games in the Arcade: **''NORT'': a backwards spelling of the classic sci-fi movie, Tron, and appears to be like the light cycle game, only with Segways. ***Soos trying to "enter the game" is a reference to the plot of Tron. **''Ho-Down Hero'': a reference to Guitar Hero series and Dance Dance Revolution series. **''Ghost Maze'': a reference to Pac-Man. **''Nerd Punch'': a reference to the Punch-Out!! series. **''FrogTime'': a reference to Frogger. **''PizzaTime'': a reference to BurgerTime. ***The name PizzaTime is a reference Chuck E. Cheese's Pizza Time Theatre, the original name for the Chuck E. Cheese's line of restaurants. *The end credits scene contains several references: **The character select screen is modeled after that of Super Mario Bros. 2. *** Mabel's character says "It's a-me, a-Mabel!" in an Italian accent like that of Mario. ***Stan is the tallest character, is slower than the others, and jumps higher. All of these are attributes of Luigi. *** This sequence takes place in Soos' dream, much like the events of Super Mario Bros. 2 takes place in Mario's dream. **Soos is shown as a large head eating the characters, a reference to Pac-Man. **The cryptogram reads "Sorry Dipper, but your Wendy is in another castle." This is a reference to Super Mario Bros, in which Toad would tell players, "Thank you Mario, but our Princess is in another castle." Little Dipper *The title of the episode refers to the constellation Ursa Minor, often referred to as the Little Dipper. *Gummy Koalas are a spoof of Gummy Bears. *The book Gideon is reading, "In Art of War," is a reference to The Art of War *Mabel shouts into the closet "Expecto Wizarium," a reference to the Harry Potter series spell, "Expecto Patronum!" Summerween *In the scene where the boys show Stan a video of a kitten about to sleep but unexpectedly changes into a demon screaming, it resembles Regan's demon face from The Exorcist, which got infamous from Scary Maze Game and other pranks from YouTube videos (commonly referred to as "screamers"), and many other tricks. *Waddles jumping out of Stan's stomach is a reference to the Ridley Scott film Alien, in which the aliens impregnate the humans by laying their eggs in the human's mouths. When the eggs hatch, they burst out of the human's chest, killing them. The same reference occurs when Soos bursts out of the Summerween Trickster, screeching. *The candy Mr. Adequate-bar is a reference to the Mr. Goodbar candy bars, and Count Discount to Count Chocula. *The Summerween Trickster's second form is an homage to Spirited Away's No Face. *At the end of the episode, the pictures of Waddles with humorous captions are a reference to the well-known I Can Haz Cheezburger meme pictures. *The sword and shield that Dipper fights the Summerween Trickster with is a reference to the Master Sword and Hylian Shield that Link uses in various games from The Legend of Zelda series. *The horror movie that Stan was watching at the end of the episode is a parody of Invasion of the Saucer Men. *The score playing during the shower scene with Stan is The Murder from Psycho. *The Summerween Trickster is voiced by Jeff Bennett, who you may recognize as another legendary haunt known for terrorizing children: Candlejack. Candlejack received some late internet fame for abducting pe Boss Mabel *The game show Cash Wheel is a reference to Wheel of Fortune. *The Singin' Salmon is an allusion to Big Mouth Billy Bass. * When decoded, the cryptogram in the end credits reads "HEAVY IS THE HEAD THAT WEARS THE FEZ." This is a reference William Shakespeare's Henry IV, Part 2, in which King Henry says the famous line, "uneasy lies the head that wears the crown," which is often misquoted as "heavy is the head that wears the crown (Act III, Scene i)." Bottomless Pit! *Dipper saying, "How you diddly-doing, Soos?" is a reference to how Ned Flanders of The Simpsons ''talks. *Stan's story, "Grunkle Stan wins the football bowl", is a reference to the Super Bowl. Also, the uniforms of the football players in the story resemble the uniforms of the Green Bay Packers. The Deep End *Before Mabel gives Mermando the sandwich, the score when Mabel bobs her head in and out of the water sounds similar to the famous ''Jaws score. *After Mermando is freed into Lake Gravity Falls, Mabel runs forward and he leaps over her in the same manner as the famous scene in Free Willy. *Wendy's role echoes to the character Wendy Peppercorn, from the coming-of-age film The Sandlot. Peppercorn, also a lifeguard, is the object of character Squints' affection. Carpet Diem *The title is a play on the Latin aphorism carpe diem meaning "seize the day." *The boy band movie, "Boyz World" is a parody of the Spice Girls movie, "''Spice World''." *Soos says that he has to squeeze into his break room "like a video game puzzle block," referring to Tetris. *Calling All Boys: Preteen Edition is an allusion to such games as Girl Talk and Dream Phone, in which players can talk to male characters on electronic phones. *The book Dipper reads, "The Sibling Brothers" by Jenkins W. Jenkins is a parody of the mystery novel series, The Hardy Boys published under the collective pseudonym Franklin W. Dixon. Boyz Crazy *In the beginning of the song "Cray Cray," the set is from the NSYNC song "Bye Bye Bye." **When Ergman Bratsman told the clone to dance, the last part of it was a reference to the N'Sync's dance in their hit song "Bye Bye Bye." **When Creggy G jumps between Deep Chris, he appears to land in JC Chasez's pose in the second verse of "Bye Bye Bye." *The cover of the CD Robbie used to hypnotize Wendy alludes to the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis. Land Before Swine *The title is a play on the title of the film series The Land Before Time, and also the phrase "Pearls before swine". *Several of Mabel's dance moves during her "Pig Dance Party" are similar to the famous montage scene in The Breakfast Club. *The scene picturing the mosquito in the sap is a reference to the Steven Spielberg movie Jurassic Park, which is a film adaptation based on Michael Crichton's novel with the same name. Stan also says later that he should open a theme park with the dinosaurs: "Jurassic Sap Hole". *Bobby Renzobbi is a parody of Billy Mays, who was a television direct-response advertisement salesperson in real life. *When the pterodactyl "played dirty" it used Moe Howard's signature eye poke, which worked even through Stan's glasses. *Stan yells, "From Heck's heart, I stab at thee" referencing the quote "From Hell's heart, I stab at thee" by Ahab from the Herman Melville novel Moby-Dick. *The scene in which a flying beast, in this instance a pterodactyl, grabs and flies away with a pig, is a reference to a similar instance in the 1985 Disney Classic The Black Cauldron. Dreamscaperers *"Conflict Boat" is a reference to the game Battleship. *The Nyarf toy guns are references to Nerf toy guns. *Grandpa the Kid is a reference to Billy the Kid. *When Bill says he knows "lots of things," a number of images flash in him. Some are conspiracies-related references to the following, in order of appearance: **The assassination of US President John F. Kennedy. **UFO sightings **Aztec calendar **Apollo moon landing **Stonehenge **The pyramids of Giza **Crop circles *Bill's claim to know many things may echo a similar one by the demon Mephistopheles in Goethe's Faust (I., vii., l. 1572). *The dance Xyler and Craz do when threatened by Bill Cipher is the same as Jonathan Knight (in red vest) and Joey McIntyre (in the green jacket) from the 1990 cartoon New Kids on the Block. *Soos' attack on Bill, "Soos Love Stomach Beam Stare" is a reference to the "Care Bear Stare" from the ''Care Bears''. *The logo on the "Dream Boy High" VHS cover is a reference to ''Jem and the Holograms''. *The general look of Xyler and Craz is based on the Bill & Ted from Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure. *The incantation Dipper says to transport them all into Stan's mind includes a jab at the movie Inception. One part of the incantation is "Inceptus Nolanus overratus," which is broken Latin, essentially meaning "Nolan's Inception is overrated." *The Bijou Theater is an homage to the Bijou Theater at CalArts which is the campus projection room at the school Alex Hirsch attended. (broken link)' *The end credits are an homage to the opening credits of the TV series Twin Peaks. **Like Angelo Badalamenti's instrumental "Falling," the Gravity Falls Theme Song plays over a very slow pan across a waterfall and down a lazy river through the forest. **A woodpecker can be heard, echoing the Bewick's Wren seen at the start of the Twin Peaks opening credit montage. **The Gravity Falls ending theme has been drastically slowed from its familiar racing beat down to the tempo of very relaxed breathing, matching the tempo of the Twin Peaks theme. **At this pace, the Gravity Falls theme only plays through halfway, trailing off just when we anticipate the theme's bridge picking up in intensity. This surprising tempo change is borrowed from a second track, the title track from Badalamenti and David Lynch's album Floating Into the Night, sung by Julee Cruise, composed by Angelo Badalamenti with lyrics written by David Lynch. **Once Twin Peaks had been canceled, Lynch wrote the finale to be the most dramatic and disturbing cliffhanger possible. When the frantic pace of the Mystery Shack's imminent destruction suddenly shifts into tranquility, the abrupt transition is familiarly Lynchean. Gideon Rises *The first few measures of the background music when Stan announces "The Mystery Shack's back" greatly resembles the intro to Bruno Mars' "Count On Me" *"Gideonland" and its logo design are references to Disneyland. Category:Lists